The Immortal Warrior
by subreaper01
Summary: Naraku is dead, but the peace is short lived as a man claiming to be an immortal friend of Inutaisho and the source of the jewels power arrives seeking help in order to kill a demon that him and Inutaisho sealed away that is about to awaken.
1. prologue

Prologue

~~~ = time skip/scene change

500 AD Japan

"Take this, Demonic Seal!" yelled the demon warrior Inutaisho. "It ends here Fuzen, Divine Seal!" Inutaisho's partner, Kenmaru Kururugi, said as they both cast their strongest seal on their opponent the powerful demon lord Fuzen. "Now seals merge, Omega Seal, seal this evil for all eternity" They said in unison as the Omega seal enclosed on Fuzen. "You won't get away with this, Eternal Damnation!" Fuzen said as he fired one last energy blast at Inutaisho as the seal continued to engulf him. "Look out!" Kenmaru yelled as he jumped in front of the blast. A bright light enveloped Kenmaru as the Omega Seal finally locked Fuzen away completely.

1500 AD Japan

"Die Naraku, Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed his wind scar at Naraku. "Your pathetic attack is useless." Naraku said as he rose his barrier, however when he did Kagome shot her sacred arrow at it destroying it completely. "What, No!" Naraku said before he was hit by the full force of Inuyasha's wind scar. "I'll finish this" Miroku said removing the prayer beads on his right hand, "Wind Tunnel!" "NOOO!" Naraku screamed as he was sucked into the void of Miroku's right hand. After Naraku was absorbed the wind tunnel faded away signifying that Naraku was dead. "All right we did it" Shippo yelled as he jumped up and down with joy over the defeat of Naraku. "Yeah, but what about the jewel?" Inuyasha asked sheathing the Tetsusaiga. "Don't worry its right here." Kagome said picking up the Shikon no Tama out of one of the holes left from the battle. "Hey, why don't we head back to Kaede's village to celebrate?" Sango asked. "Sure let's go" Kagome said excitedly as they started back for the village. Little did they know that a shadowy figure was watching them form a distance. "Looks like that old dog's son has gotten quite strong. And just in time for me to make my move." The man said before he disappeared.

This is my first Fanfic. I hope you all like it. I will try to update it regularly. Also the Eternal Damnation is a curse I came up with that turns humans immortal and demons mortal. If you can help me come up with a better name for it will be a great help.

OC's

Fuzen's appearance is a mix of Menomaru from the first Inuyasha movie and Shinnosuke Yamazaki(evil one) from Sakura Wars TV series

Kenmaru Kururugi appearance is based of Ichigo's bankai outfit form bleach with a sword at his side


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Inu-tachi were walking down a dirt road on their way back to Kaede's village to celebrate their hard fought victory and the completion of the sacred jewel with Kagome and Inuyasha walking in the front with Miroku and Sango taking up the rear and Shippo perched on Miroku's shoulder. "I still can't believe we finally killed Naraku." Sango said. "Yeah it feels like a dream doesn't it." Kagome said not paying attention on where she was going and bumped into a passing traveler. "Opps, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Kagome said as she bowed in apology. "No, it's okay" the traveler said keeping his face hidden under his umbrella hat; his body was also hidden under a travel cape. "Well I'll be going" the traveler said as walked away. As he walked away Kagome noticed something wrong. "Hey wait, that man stole the jewel" Kagome said turning around. "What! Hey you stop!" Inuyasha yelled going after him. "Oh, can I help" the man calmly said turning around. "Ya, you can start by handing over the jewel you stole!" Inuyasha said holding his hand out, by then the others had caught up and were ready to fight for the jewel. "Jewel? I have no idea what you're talking about." the thief said playfully as he tipped his hat. "Don't play dumb, I can sense it under your clothes" Kagome said pointing at the glowing jewel under his clothes. "Oh darn, and here I thought I could get it back without you noticing, guess I don't need these any more." He said tossing off his cape and hat. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kenmaru Kururugi." "I don't care who the hell you are, just hand over the jewel or else!" Inuyasha said with his hand on Tetsusaiga. "Or else what?" Kenmaru said tauntingly. "That's it" Inuyasha said lunging at Kenmaru ready to slice him in two, however Kenmaru blocked the attack with his arm as easily as if he were swatting a fly, without receiving as much as a scratch on his sleeve let alone his arm. "Did he just block the Tetsusaiga with his arm" Miroku said surprised. "So impatient." Kenmaru said as he parried the sword.

"Now if you'll calm down, I'll explain myself" Kenmaru said scratching his head in a frustrated fashion. "I'll begin by reintroducing myself. I am Kenmaru Kururugi, I fought along side Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho, 1000 years ago and I'm also the source of the Shikon Jewel's power.

"That's impossible you smell like an ordinary mortal" Inuyasha said angrily. "Plus the jewel came from Midoriko not you." Sango added.

"It's true that I may seem like an ordinary mortal and that the jewel did come from Midoriko, however I was cursed with immortality 1000 years ago, plus when I was cursed a portion of my power was torn from me which found its way to Midoriko 500 years later. If my little display with your sword wasn't proof enough ask Myoga, he should confirm my story. However that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here." Miroku asked. "I need help." Kenmaru said with a serious look on his face. "Help? Help with what?" Miroku asked curiously. "1000 years ago, Inutaisho and I fought a demon named Fuzen for ten days and nights and we barely managed to seal him away for good, or so we thought. I sense that the seal is weakening, and I fear that it won't be to long until it breaks all together, I require your assistance in order to finish what I started 1000 years ago." "And why should we believe you?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed.

"Again, Myoga should confirm my story. I'll meet you at Kaede's village in three days time for your answer, but before I go, I need to Inuyasha and Kagome alone for a moment. If you don't mind." Kenmaru said motioning for those two to follow him. "We'll be right back. Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said dragging Inuyasha with her.

Few yards away from the rest of the group

"Alright, we should be far enough so that they can't hear us." Kenmaru said stopping. "Alright, what is it that you wanted to tell us." Inuyasha said losing his cool. "Actually, it concerns Kagome." "Me?" Kagome said pointing at herself confused. "Truth is you have some demon blood running through your veins." Kenmaru said with a serious look on his face. "That's impossible, if she had any demon blood I would have smelled it right away." Inuyasha yelled. "That's because there's a powerful seal on her, and before you say anything, the seal is concealed very well, only some one of my level would sense it. I could release it for you if you want. Think about it for a bit. I'll hear your answer when I come to the village in three days." Kenmaru said before he vanished. (Note: when I say he vanished, I mean he flash stepped out of there, also Kenmaru was the one watching the battle against Naraku in the prologue)

Later that night after they got back to the village they decided to look for Myoga the next day to confirm Kenmaru's story, however Kagome wanted to keep the conversation she and Inuyasha had with him a secret for now. At the moment she was sitting on the hill over looking the village thinking about what Kenmaru said earlier. 'Wonder what I should do, should I get my demon blood released or not' she thought, she was so deep in thought she didn't notice Inuyasha walk up behind her. "Whatcha doin'?" Inuyasha asked sitting down next do her. "Oh Inuyasha, I didn't notice you" Kagome said a little startled.

(I'm writing the next few lines in script format to make it easier to understand)

Inu: You were thinking about what he said today, aren't you.

Kag: Yea, we should help him if he's telling the truth

Inu: I wasn't talking about that

Kag: Oh, you mean the seal, I just don't what I should do"

(End script format)

"Well what ever you choose, I will always stay by your side no matter what" Inuyasha said looking out over the village. "What do you mean by that, Inuyasha" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. " What I mean is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kagome, I'm asking if you'll marry me" Inuyasha said looking her in the eye. "Oh Inuyasha, you don't now how long I've waited to hear you say that" Kagome said as she launched herself at Inuyasha hugging him and knocking him down. "Does this mean you'll" "Yes, off course I'll marry you, I love you more then anything." Kagome said hugging him tighter. "I love you too, Kagome" Inuyasha said before he gave her a kiss on the lips, and Kagome joyfully returned the kiss. "Thanks Inuyasha, now I know what to do, I'm going to have the seal released." Kagome said after they were done kissing. "Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked concerned. "Yes, that way we can truly be together forever" Kagome said cuddling up to Inuyasha. "As long as you're sure" Inuyasha said holding her closer to him. Soon after that, they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Scene changes to Kenmaru standing under a tree with a tombstone under it that read "Inutaisho" with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry I had to drag your son and his friends into this mess of ours, but it's the only way I can ensure Fuzen's demise without your help. Please forgive me, I'll make sure those kids make it through this alive." Kenmaru said kneeling down to place some flowers on the grave. As he got up to leave he said "Well, wish us luck my old friend." before he left.

Chap. 2 Preview

Myoga arrives in the village and the group learns the truth about what happened between Kenmaru and Fuzen 1000 years ago

Please enjoy this new chapter, I will try to get chap. 2 up soon. So be sure to review this chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I will get the next one up.


	3. authors note

**I'm sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter, I'm trying to use as many of the characters new abilities that they obtained in the last part of the manga in this story as I can so I am having a little trouble with writing it, however I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, so please be patient and thank you for the good feed back so far. I will try to make this story a real nail biter. **


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning

Kaede's hut

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were sitting Kaede's hut eating breakfast, Kaede was tending to some of the villagers so she wasn't there. They were eating in silence until Shippo asked "I wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome are? They didn't come back last night." "They probably wanted some time alone to get some things straightened out now that Naraku is dead." Miroku said as his hand slowly inched its way to Sango's rear, only to have his face punched in by Sango as she said "Hands off!" "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine, you know that Inuyasha would never let anything happen to Kagome." She added as Miroku collapsed with a fist mark on his face. Just then Inuyasha and Kagome entered the hut.

"Kagome, your back!" Shippo said as he jumped into her arms. "So what did you two do last night" Miroku said recovering from Sango's attack. "We'll talk about that later, right now we need to find Myoga and confirm what Kenmaru said yesterday." Inuyasha said with a slight blush on his face, same with Kagome. "Your right, if what he said is true then we're going to have a huge problem soon." Sango said, "But how are we going to find him?" Then as if on cue Inuyasha slapped his neck. "Looks like we won't have to." Inuyasha said as Myoga fluttered down into his hand.

"Good to see you to Master Inuyasha." Myoga said after he recovered. "Save it would ya. What can you tell us about a guy named Kenmaru Kururugi and a demon named Fuzen?" Inuyasha said holding Myoga between his fingers. "Di, di, di, did y you just say Fu, Fu, Fuzen?" Myoga stuttered. "So you do know something. Now spill!" Inuyasha yelled. "Okay, okay, I'll tell, I'll tell." Myoga screamed in fear, then after Inuyasha let go he took a seat on the floor.

"First off, please tell me what Lord Kururugi has told you." Myoga said with his arms crossed. "He told us that a demon named Fuzen is about to awaken from a thousand year old seal." Kagome said. "He also said that the jewel's power came from him, I always thought it came from Midoriko." Sango added. "I see so Fuzen is about to awaken, I feared as much, then I guess it's time to tell you the true origins of the Shikon Jewel." Myoga said. "The true origins?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Yes, it all started about 1000 years ago, back when the Shikon Order was still thriving. Back then the order used the power of the four souls to keep the balance between humans and demons in check. Both Lord Inutaisho and Lord Kururugi were members of the order. They were also part the orders most powerful squad, known as the three realm dragons. Their combined strength could destroy any adversary."

"Three? Who was the third and how does this result in Kenmaru being the source of the jewels power?" Kagome asked.

"Well, during the battle with Fuzen, a portion of Lord Kururugi's power was ripped from him, which then made its way to Midoriko 500 years later. Since then Lord Kururugi has long since regained the power he lost and as of now can no longer reabsorbed the power he lost." Myoga explained.

"Well that explains the jewel, but who was the third member of my father's unit?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Unfortunately, the third member was" "The third member was Fuzen himself." A familiar voice said interrupting Myoga. Every one turned to see Kenmaru standing in the doorway. "When did you get here?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh I've been since the start" Kenmaru said. "Impossible, I would have smelled or sensed you there." Inuyasha argued.

"Not really, you see in the last thousand years only Inutaisho and Fuzen have been able to even think about sensing my presence, but back to my point. The third member of our squad was Fuzen." Kenmaru said.

"But wait, I thought you said Fuzen was the one you sealed away?" Kagome asked. "He was, he betrayed us one day, and it took every thing we had just to put him under seal. I would have died to if I hadn't been cursed with immortality." Kenmaru said leaning against the wall. "So if you're really immortal, than why do you need our help to kill Fuzen?" Inuyasha asked not convinced. "That's because, Fuzen was the one who cursed me and as such, he can remove it and kill me, so I need some one there to finish Fuzen off in the off chance that I am unable to. Now before I forget," Kenmaru said before reaching into his kimono and pulled out a package, "Here Kagome." He said as he tossed the package to Kagome. "What's this?" she asked opening the package to reveal a pink female version of Inuyasha's kimono. "It's something that Inutaisho entrusted to me before he died. He told me to give it to the girl Inuyasha choose to marry. And this is a gift from me in honor of you and Inuyasha getting engaged." Kenmaru said tossing a silver bracelet to her, "That's a special spirit item. When you channel spiritual energy into it, it creates a bow which can fire arrows made from spirit energy." Kenmaru added. "Wait, when did you and Inuyasha get engaged?" Sango asked the couple. "Last night, Inuyasha asked me to marry him and I said yes. But wait, how did you know Inuyasha and I were engaged?" Kagome asked.

"Call it intuition, that and I overheard every thing you and Inuyasha talked about last night. Including the part were you decided to have me unseal your demonic blood."

"Wait, how can Kagome have demonic blood when she's a human?" Shippo asked. "Shippo's right, Kagome's a human." Miroku added.

"And like I told Inuyasha and Kagome, it has been placed under a powerful seal, probably since birth. What really bugs me is that this type of seal has been extinct for a thousand years. Currently, I'm the only one on Earth who can use it or even detect it." Kenmaru said with his hand to his chin.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked. "Not quite sure really. Maybe your mom or some one from your world can answer that. In the mean time why don't I release that seal, follow me." Kenmaru said before he walked outside.

Outside the hut

"Okay, Kagome if you could please stand right there we'll get started." Kenmaru said pointing at a circle made of diamond and ground siamit. "Now, are you absolutely sure about this, cause once this is done it can't be undone." Kenmaru asked. "Yes, I'm positive." Kagome said stepping into the circle. "Alright then, lets get started." Kenmaru said making the tora hand sign, then the circle began to glow as Kenmaru chanted "Ancient power that resides deep inside, be it demonic or divine, release the power for all time." Then a bright light engulfed Kagome. When the light faded her human ears were replace with dog ears on the top of her head, her nails were now claws, a pair of fangs had grown in her mouth and her eyes were now a gold color like Inuyasha.

"Well how do I look?" Kagome asked. "You look beautiful." Inuyasha answered before he pulled her into a hug.

"Well now that that's taken care of, I have some important business to take care of, I'll be back tomorrow so rest up till then, cause you'll be going though hell to ready for Fuzen, well later." Kenmaru said waving goodbye before he vanished.

"Hey Inuyasha, can we go back to my era for a bit, I need to talk to my mom about this." Kagome asked. "Sure" Inuyasha said before they started off to the well, Shippo followed them so that way Miroku and Sango could get some alone and prepare for their wedding now that Naraku was gone.

Forest clearing far far away from the village

Kenmaru flashed in. "Alright come out, I know you're here." He said. "Looks like you as sharp as ever." A tiger demon said as he walked out of the trees. "Toramaru, its been a while." Kenmaru said with his hands by his side, "I assume you're here to try and kill me?" "Exactly, since you're the only real threat to Lord Fuzen." "You and what army?" Kenmaru asked. "This one." Toramaru said as 10000 demons appeared, "Not even you can take on this many demons at once." Toramaru said laughing triumphantly. "Oh really," Kenmaru said calmly, "Sorry to disappoint you but," then a bright light flashed "this doesn't even qualify as a warm up to me." Kenmaru finish as the light subsided leaving no trace of the demon horde. "Impossible" Toramaru said flabbergasted. Then Kenmaru flashed beside Toramaru with his hand on Toramaru's face. "Send a message to your comrades in hell for me. Tell them I'll be sending Fuzen to see them shortly" Kenmaru said before he blasted Toramaru's head of with an energy blast. Toramaru's headless body then collapsed on the ground. "That was the 12th one this month, before they only attacked me once every few decades. That must mean that the seal's going to break soon. I've got to hurry." Kenmaru said looking toward the sky.

Sorry it took so long to update but here it is I hope you all like it. Please review.

Thanks


End file.
